


A very serious fic

by Choco_Mountain



Category: Them all - Fandom
Genre: Conversation, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy Conversation, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Seriousness, Smut, So much smut, and so much more! - Freeform, cute girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Mountain/pseuds/Choco_Mountain
Summary: Lots of serious conversation with your loved one and then smut and stuf
Relationships: So many - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	A very serious fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My firm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+firm), [Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friend/gifts).



> I think you live eiej Enhoy!

There was a time when Carla didn’t know Jack. But those were not times she liked. Anyway Carla met zack at a bar and they hung out and then Jack was like hey carl want to hang out?” and Carla said yes. Then they went to Carla house, where Carla took off all hur clcoths. “I am naked now hehe like it.” Carly asked. Yes, Jack agreed , he liked Carla nekard. Then Jack ahdm confession to make. “Carly I love you. He said Bert seriously looking at Carly as he got his pants off and looked at her and touched her nakey body. I love you too Jack she smiled lookin. At him And then they passionately had the najey fun times and it was grea.t the end hope you enjoyed it was fa today rchatwfgter FICS. He end!


End file.
